Word vomit
by EmoWithASpork
Summary: "Did he look like he was going to de-ball me 'cause I've grown really fond of these little guys."  Warning cussing and occ-ness I forgot the disclaimer so I don't own Harry Potter


**Hellooooo sorry I haven't written anything in a while guys I've been going through a lot of crap and just been really busy so I hope this makes up for it. Please note that this is my first Drarry so it most likely sucks.**

**In loving memory of my Aunt Marry and Uncle Rick R.I.P. I love you guys**

* * *

Fuck.  
fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck!  
I'm so screwed. After all the years of being in complete control of everything that comes out of my mouth I just _had _to loose it, and in front of Potter. "I'm doomed" I muttered into the pillow I confiscated from Blaise. Pansy rubbed my back soothingly and sighed, "Draco calm down it's not that bad." I sat up on my-oh so luxurious-bed and glared at my naivee friend. "Not tha-not that bad! where have you _been_ the last half hour!" I shouted. "With you watching you confess to your crush of how many years now? Only to run away like an idiot."Pansy replied rolling her eyes at me. "Then how-my ingenious friend-is it okay?" I got up up and started pacing around the room,"4 years,4 YEARS I have been able to keep my mouth shut and walk away" Blaise snorted at this, I ignored him, "So why is it now, that I go around and say it?" I moaned. It was true. During dinner I had single-handedly made a complete idiot out of myself.

**Flash back**

"What the hell is wrong with you Malfoy?"The object of my misguided affections demanded,green eyes glinting dangerously behind his black frames. "I don't know _what _your problem is Potter but, _I _haven't done anything." Which was true,sorta, it was an accident that the potion blew up last hour, He was _breathing _on me! I didn't _mean_ to get him a detention! His growl brought me back to the situation at hand. "Oh Bullocks Malfoy, I want to know why you hate me so much, and I want to know _now_!" Now I like to think of myself as an intelligent and sane person so I would really like to know why I said what I did.

"...Who said I hate you?"Oh god why? "Huh?" Apparently he was startled by this revelation too. "What are you talking about? So you don't hate me?" I could hear the disbelief and suspicion in his voice as he spoke. Okay I can still savage this.  
"No I don't-can't actually." Shit, I need to stop talking. Harry's eyes widened at this. ABORT! "I need to go." I admitted about to make a break for it. Harry didn't like that idea apparently as he grabbed my wrist pulling me back. "No, what are you talking about!"  
Harry growled at me. I can't do this, not now. "I can't hate you, I've tried-oh believe me I tried but I couldn't."I looked at him as I continued,"You're really going to make me say it aren't you? Fine I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you since 4th year you idiot!"I shouted glaring at him watching as my world stared crumbling around me. Harry's eyes widened as his hold loosened and I was able to break free"I'm sorry." I said and started running towards my room as he stood there.

**Flash back end**

"Well maybe He likes you back hm? You never gave him a chance to answer."Pansy stated. I stared at her and blinked. "Really? Pansy this isn't one of those romance novels you read all the time." She rolled her eyes,"Honestly Dray have a little faith would you? Why would he not like you." Blaise decided to chip in with the obvious "Unless Potter's straight."Pansy turned her glare to him,ha sucker. "Blaise we're supposed to be encouraging him_, _not making it worse." He shrugged."Just saying."I snorted. Blaise may support me and my gayness but he does not like to take part in it. There was a knock at the door as Theo walked in clapping. "Lovely show back there mate." I groaned."What do you what Theo?" He smirked, "Potter's here." Already? Damn I was hoping for more time. "Did he look like he was going to de-ball me, 'cause I've grown really fond on these little guys."I wondered really just trying to prolong my shame. Theo grinned and shook his head."No it didn't really look like it,now go get him." And thus I was pushed out of my safe-haven and into the comon room. "Fuck"I sighed and continued till I was at the painting that would lead me to my doom."lets get this over with."

Green eyes greated me nervously, as I opened the door. "What do you want Potter?"I really justed wanted to get this over with.  
"Were you lying?"Harry blurted at me. I blinked, he really had to ask. "Yes Potter, I just made a complete idiot out of myself because I was _lying_."I drawled sarcasticly. Catching my sarcasm Harry relaxed."Good." Now I was confused."Good? What are you goin-"I was cut off by Harry putting his lips on mine,drawling me into a soft kiss. I tensed,pulling away glaring at him."I am not a fucking charity case-"  
"I know."He cut me off. "Then what are you doing?"What game was he playing at. "And You call me the slow one."Realization slowly dawned on me. "You mean you-"he nodded,"Oh." His eyebrow raised. "Oh? All you can say is oh?"I nodded swiftly. "I'm done talking." And with that I pushed him into the wall where I-

* * *

"What are you writting?" My lover asked coming up behind me,draping his arms over me, looking at the parchment I was writting on. "Lily has been wanting a new bed time story so I thought I would tell her the story of how we got together."I replied relaxing in his arms. Harry looked at it and frowned. "You cannot tell her this."He responded. I pouted, "Why not?"  
"Why not? It has cuss words in it!"I rolled my eyes,"Obviously I was joking Potter."  
"Well I hope so Potter."I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I love you."I mumbled into his ear. "I love you too, by the way Ron,Harmoine and Rose are comming over tomorrow."  
Well fuck.


End file.
